On Christmas Morning
by DarveyAdventCalendar
Summary: Scarlett Elizabeth Specter is excited for Christmas but has to deal with a sick Harvey on Christmas morning.


**Day 14**

* * *

**_On Christmas Morning_**

_by Jessicaa1567_

**.-*°****✧°*-.**

* * *

He wakes with his body sore everywhere. He tries opening his eyes, but the lights are too bright. He tries again. Opening one eye at a time and turning his head, he notices red hair. Donna is still sleeping.

He hears another noise in the distance. Small feet running.

"Daddy, Mommy, Daddy, Mommy!" their five year old daughter, Scarlett Elizabeth Specter, says, running up to them and jumping onto the bed.

Harvey groans from the impact of his daughter jumping on him, but Scarlett doesn't notice his pain.

Her screams of excitement cause Donna to wake up with a smile on her face. Stretching her arms, she brings Scarlett in for a hug and a kiss which causes the little girl to giggle.

"It's Christmas, it's Christmas!" she exclaims. Harvey wakes up to see the two of them and has a small smile on his face, admiring his daughter and his wife. Usually he would have been involved with tickling both of them, but today he just couldn't find the strength.

Everything hurt.

His whole body– including his head –and he feels all the energy draining from his limbs. He tries to laugh and act like he's fine since it's Christmas, and he doesn't want to disappoint Scarlett. She's been looking forward to this day for a month.

Donna laughs. "Merry Christmas, honey," she says while caressing her hair.

Harvey continues to ignore his symptoms because he really doesn't want to ruin Scarlett's day. It would break his heart if he knew that he was the reason for her having a bad Christmas.

He tries his best to get up and roll closer to Donna and Scarlett. He starts tickling her, which causes her to giggle.

"Yes, baby girl it is. Merry Christmas," Harvey says with a groggy voice and with a smile on his face. Then all of a sudden, Harvey starts sneezing repeatedly, and he falls back to his pillow while closing his eyes and opening them slowly. His eyes start to water, and he takes a deep breath, looking at his wife and daughter, both of them with a concerned looks on their faces.

"Daddy, are you okay?" She frowns.

His heart warms at her concern. "Yes, honey, I'm okay." He smiles gratefully. "How about we open the presents now?

"Actually Scarlett, why don't you bring them in here?" Donna suggests.

She nods her head excitedly. "I'll go get them." She jumps down and starts running to the Christmas tree.

Donna frowns at him. "You're sick."

Harvey sighs. "How did you know?" He closes his eyes again. His head is killing him.

"You know," she says, getting closer to him and caressing his face, "If you told her you're not feeling well she would understand. She idolizes you and loves you so much."

"No, Donna, she's been looking forward to this for months. I don't want to ruin it for her," he says with a frown.

God. Even when he's sick he's so goddamn cute. Her heart warms at how much he adores and loves Scarlett.

"Well, you're burning up. You're staying in bed," she says sternly. She gets up to go see what's taking Scarlett so long, going to the kitchen to get the medicine and make him some soup.

She walks into the living room, watching Scarlett have a hard time carrying all the presents. Every time she walks, a present falls to the ground. Donna smiles. She was always determined to accomplish something, just like Harvey.

"Mommy, can you please help with the presents?" she frowns, upset that she can't do it all at once.

"Okay, honey. How about you put those down and come help me make soup for Daddy?" Donna asks her sweetly.

"Why does Daddy need soup? I thought we were having pancakes this morning," she asks in confusion. She thought today was for sweets and treats, not boring old soup.

"Well, do you want to know a secret?" Donna whispers, getting closer to her daughter.

She nods excitedly. "Uh huh."

"Daddy is sick." Donna pouts.

"Sick?"

"Yes, sick."

"Like how I was a few days ago?" Scarlett remembers how horrible the last few days were.

Donna nods. "Yes, Scarlett."

Donna remembers how sick Scarlett was feeling just a few days ago. She had to stay in bed and miss ballet class. Donna was worried that she would still be sick on Christmas, but she started feeling better within the last two days which Donna was thankful for. Harvey probably got her symptoms because he had stayed home to take care of her while Donna was at work.

Scarlett frowns. "But he said he was fine."

Donna tries to explain. "Scarlett, he's just saying that because he doesn't want to ruin Christmas."

"He won't. I want Daddy to feel better," she says.

"Me too. How about we tell Daddy to nap because we aren't opening presents yet, then we can make him some soup as a surprise?" Donna suggests, an excitement in her voice.

Scarlett reacts, bouncing in place enthusiastically. "We can then watch Christmas movies in bed, too!"

She starts putting the presents away under the Christmas tree and Donna uses this time to check on Harvey. He is fast asleep, snoring. At least he's getting some rest.

She comes back to the kitchen and starts taking a pot out, taking two cans of chicken noodle soup and pouring them inside.

"Scarlett, baby, come help me make the soup for Daddy," Donna calls, drawing the little girl's attention away from the unopened gifts.

She comes running from the living room, leaving the presents there.

Donna picks her up and sits her on the stool, getting Scarlett to help stir.

"Thank you, Scarlett, for your help. Daddy is going to love it!"

Scarlett smiles proudly. She continues to help her mom stir the soup, waiting for it to be done. She can't wait until she can give it to her dad.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, honey"

"Is Daddy going to be okay?" she asks, concerned. She's so worried about her dad. What if he gets worse and is sick forever?

Donna smiles at her concern for her dad. It's so sweet. "Of course, honey. He's going to be more than okay. He just needs some rest, but you know this soup and medicine will help him, and he's going to be so happy that you helped make it!"

She nods her head in understanding, Daddy will be okay.

They finish making the soup, and Donna gets the bowls, pouring them all in. She grabs the medicine and fills up a glass of water.

"Here, Scarlett, you take this water to Mommy and Daddy's room. Be careful," she says, giving the glass to her five year old, watching her take careful steps toward their room.

They both walk to the room and Donna opens the door, noticing he's still sleeping.

She puts down the medicine and soup and Scarlett leaves the water beside the bedside table.

"Daddy." She goes up to him on the bed and takes two of her small hands and pats his face.

Harvey begins waking up, and after a few minutes of adjusting to the light, he sees his little girl near his face.

"Hi, Scarlett, baby."

"Daddy, I know you're sick so I helped Mommy make this soup for you."

He smiles sweetly at Donna and Scarlett. "Thank you," he mumbles, bringing her in for a hug.

God, he loves them so much. His family. His everything.

"Okay, Daddy, eat this first and then we will open the presents."

He nods his head, smiling at his beautiful daughter and listening to her instructions, knowing she's dying to start on her gifts. "Why don't you go get them while I eat?"

She actually gets the presents this time, only taking a few of them at a time and bringing them back to the room.

"How are you feeling?" Donna asks him.

"Like shit," he groans.

"Here, have this medicine and eat all your soup." She helps him sit up and spoon feeds a few bites.

He rolls his eyes and gives hints of a playful grin.

"I want to feed Daddy," Scarlett exclaims, coming back into the room and joining them on the bed with a pout.

Harvey arches a brow, but Donna shoots him a warning look to let her have her fun. He rolls his eyes and relents.

Donna moves so that her daughter can feed him the next bite, carefully keeping a watchful eye on the little girl, making sure she doesn't spill the hot liquid onto herself or Harvey. "Okay, honey, be careful though."

She gives Harvey a pointed look. He holds the soup and lowers it so it is easier for Scarlett to feed him.

Donna smiles at the two of them. She's Daddy's little girl.

Donna grabs the remote so they can watch a movie after opening presents. She scrolls through Netflix, trying to find the perfect one for them to watch.

"All done," Scarlett says after a few spoonfuls.

"Thank you, honey," he says to Scarlett, making eye contact with Donna. He finishes off the bowl and flashes the best smile he can manage, letting her know that he is thankful to her, too.

Harvey takes his medicine and drinks the water by his bedside.

"Okay, Scarlett, it's time for you to have your soup," Donna says as she takes Scarlett's soup. She starts feeding her, but Scarlett shakes her head in protest.

"I wanna feed myself, Mommy. I'm not a baby." Scarlett giggles.

"I know honey, but it's still hot and we're on the bed. If you want to stay with Daddy I need to help." Scarlett looks disappointed but nods, letting Donna feed her until it's all done.

"Okay, present time." Scarlett gets up, retrieving the presents.

"This one's for you, Daddy, and this is for you, Mommy. Santa gave us all presents!" she says, jumping up and down.

"Okay, honey, you open your presents first," Donna says, sitting down with Harvey and ready to watch.

They had gotten her an American Girl Doll with an American Girl dollhouse. "Santa" had gotten her Frozen Legos, a light up tracing pad and a Frozen Leap Pad. They don't usually like to spoil her with gifts because they're trying to raise her to be appreciative over what she has, but for Christmas and her birthdays they would always break a few rules.

Donna however did have to talk to Harvey about always giving in to her when she wanted something. Harvey couldn't help it, when she gives him those puppy dog eyes, he always tends to give in to her.

Scarlett is jumping up and down and screaming after opening each gift.

"Do you like your gifts honey?" Donna asks, chuckling at her reaction.

"Yes, thank you, Mommy, thank you, Daddy!" Then she looks back up, adding, "Thank you, Santa Claus!"

Scarlett quickly jumps back on the bed with something behind her back. "Okay, Daddy, now it's your turn. Here." She gives him a card. "I made this for you." She grabs another card from underneath the bed. "Mommy, I made this one for you." She gets on the bed and helps Harvey open his present.

"Thank you, Munchkin," he croaks out.

"Thank you, Sweetie," Donna says, kissing her head.

She drew Donna and Harvey the same thing. It was a drawing of Harvey, Donna and Scarlett. They are smiling and on the other side it says _I love you, Daddy, Merry Christmas love, Scarlett_ on Harvey's and _I love you, Mommy, Merry Christmas, love Scarlett_ on Donna's.

Harvey and Donna's hearts warm at the card. Sweet and thoughtful. Their little girl.

Harvey opens his present and it's season passes to the New York Yankees. They are starting their season soon so Donna decided to get Harvey tickets since he has been raving about going to a game for awhile. They haven't had the time to go because of life getting busy.

Harvey finds a card with the tickets and reads over the words written by Donna. He is speechless; she is always so thoughtful with his gifts. He squeezes her hand under the blanket.

"Wow, thank you, Santa," Scarlett says for Harvey.

Scarlett tells Donna to open hers and so she does. It is a beautiful silver bracelet and on the inside it says, "My Forever and Always." It has their anniversary engraved on it. Donna tries to hold the tears in, not wanting to cry in front of Scarlett.

"Wow, Mommy, Santa must really love you."

Donna looks at Harvey. "He sure does."

Harvey smiles softly at Donna.

"It's time for Christmas movie time," Donna says, and Scarlett quickly gets in the middle and lays down with her mom and dad to watch Christmas movies. They first began watching _How The Grinch Stole Christmas,_ which was Scarlett and Harvey's favorite, then they start watching _Elf__, _which was a classic for Harvey and Donna. They loved watching it with Scarlett and sharing their favorites. They have to pause the movie several times because of Harvey's coughing and sneezing.

Scarlett gives Harvey a big hug, whispering into his ear to feel better. The next movie they watch is _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer,_ which Scarlett loves watching. They watch for a few hours until Harvey and Scarlett both fall asleep. It's only noon, but Christmas is already perfect. Donna smiles to herself, scooting closer to her family. Soon they're cuddled up together on Christmas in an afternoon nap, her falling asleep to the sounds of their breaths.

**.-*°****✧°*-.**


End file.
